The White Dove
This is the first book in The Dove Triology. Chapter 1- The First Dove Cleo Belle was gazing out her window one afternoon. She wanted some quiet, and at last, she got some. Cleo stared outside. The world seemed so beautiful. And that’s what she was. Many days, Cleo often had a headache or she was woken by nightmares. She was a demigod. Her father used to be a mortal that could see through the mist. Her parents owned a huge fashion company in New York City. Cleo sighed, and left her window. Her room was too pink. She threw off her hat and sat down on her bed. She needed to visit camp. Surely her dad would understand. Downstairs, her step mom was pushing the furniture around. “Mom, where’s dad?” Cleo asked. Her mom turned around. Megan Belle was beautiful. She had blonde hair and deep blue eyes like the night sky. Megan pursed her lips and gazed at her daughter. “You know, honey. He’s out for the contest.” Cleo nodded, and turned away. “I’m going to Camp Half Blood. Tell him, OK?” Cleo’s mom took a breath. “I understand, Cleo. I do.” Cleo nodded and went upstairs. When she went outside, a dove swooped over her. It dropped a pouch. Cleo opened it, to find white dust that sparkled like diamonds. Cleo was waiting outside the glass walls of Ella™. Cleo was not surprised when she found out her father had left New York City. She opened the velvet red pouch again, to find the same kind of sparkling dust. Cleo closed the pouch and pulled the drawstring to it. She waited for the bus, right outside her parent's company, Ella™. Cleo decided it wouldn't hurt to go inside for awile. She opened her handbag, the big orange-yellow one with a metal clasp, and pulled out her wallet. It was decorated with diamonds, and photos, and other cool things she happened to stick on. Cleo pulled out a gift card her dad gave her. $50. Besides, she could shop at Ella™ for free. Cassie was always there when she got something. Cleo found Cassie talking to someone. Cleo twisted her brown hair, and bit her lip. Cassie pointed to another rack of clothes, and the woman hurried away. The blue polka-dot walls looked great. Cassie saw Cleo and said, "My, my. If it isn't Princess Cleo." Cleo shrugged. "It is." "Need an outfit?" Cassie asked. "Well..." Cleo said. "I guess I'll just, you know, browse." Cleo walked around the mall Ella™ was inside. She touched a satin turqoise-white polka-dot shirt.It was gorgeous. I have to get this, Cleo thought. She pulled it on her arm and kept looking. Cleo found a pink sparkling folded skirt. It was edged up and down. It was beautiful. Cleo pulled a pair of white sandals to her new outfit. Cassie shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, Cleo. You are lucky. New, free outfits, every single day!" She piled the clothes in the blue-white polka-dotted shopping bag that was huge and filled up the door. Half the door. The real price was forty bucks. That's cheap, thought Cleo. And that was when the bus pulled up. Cleo ran the best she could with an inch and a half length high heels. Chapter 2- The First Script Cleo arrived at camp during sword practice. She needed to know what in the world she was going to do next. Cleo found her self dreaming on the bus. Camp Half-Blood was the 3rd stop from the last. So she closed her eyes... Cleo found herself standing in front of a beautiful woman. She looked like Cleo's perfect type- not one of those advertising models for Ella™. Cleo always thought they were not beautiful from the inside. Just those kinda fashion wannabes. Cleo saw the woman- perfect clothing. She was wearing makeup, but applied smally- and that was a good thing. Too much looked terrible. Cleo had seen it in real life. "Mom," Cleo said. It was really her mother. Aphrodite. Aphrodite smiled at her daughter. Cleo then knew she must be thinking of herself- she meant, Cleo. Yes, Cleo. "Yes, it's me, Cleo. How's your life and how's Ryan and Angel?" Aphrodite asked. "Mom and dad are fine," Cleo said. "And I'm good." "Do you know what that is, the one in your hands?" Cleo looked down. It was the pouch. "It's, magic dust, isn't it?" She asked. The velvet felt soft and made her want to close her eyes. "It's magic," Aphrodie promised. "It's magic. Makes you want to close your eyes and stay that way forever." "Like... like love magic?" Cleo asked. She yawned. Yes- in her sleep. "Exactly." Aphrodite nodded. "So you sent the dove?" Cleo asked. "Doves are you're-" "Doves are my specialty." Aphrodite agreed. "I did sent that dove. Her name is Tany." "Oh," Cleo breathed. "She's magic." Aphrodite tossed Cleo a white feathered shawl and a thin, papery writing. It read: You'll find your companion dove, You'll find the bird of love, Tame of the grow, And collect what you know. "Tany will find you," Aphrodite promised. "It's your stop, Cleo. I love you," Cleo's eyes popped open. It was her stop. She grabbed her bags- and the shawl, and hopped off the bus. Chapter 3- Tany Angeline Avery, Cleo's best friend, spotted her first. Cleo was holding onto the pouch, which she mustn't lose waved the best she could. Angeline rushed up to her. "My gods, Cleo, you look like you've been attacked by shopping zombies with all those bags. Lemme help you." Angeline wrenched 2 bags out of her hands. Cleo yelped. Category:PG-Rated Story Category:Story Category:Fanfiction Category:Friendship Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Original Character Category:Aphrodite Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Lao123